Sister
by Kaida-Nee Alberona
Summary: Family. One of the most important thing of Fairy Tail. When Natsu isn't the only person Igneel taught. Natsu's twin shows up at Fairy Tail in search of her brother, will she bring secrets with her? How will the Guild react? Will others soon follow? Will Natsu remember his long lost sister? Why am I asking you this? Read and the answers will soon be revealed. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy P.O.V**

It was as sunny as any other summer day in Magnolia. Here at Fairy Tail we have a lot of wizards with different types of magic. I love it here. I have so many friends their almost like family. There's Natsu, Grey, and Elfman; the quarreling brothers. Ezra and Mira, and Lisanna; the calm sisters. Moaco and Wakaba; the perverted uncles. Wendy and Romeo; the cute little siblings. Then there's Master; that perverted old, one time he slapped my butt. But still he's like a father figure to us so we respect him.

But no one knew who would open our Guild 's door that morning.

**At the Guild Hall **

Normal POV

"Natsu, did you pick a job yet?" Lucy asks demandingly.

"Don't worry Lucy we'll find a job." Happy says annoyingly.

"Don't tell me not to worry, I need to pay rent." Lucy says while stretching the little blue cat's face.

"Got it!" Natsu yelled.

"Finally, let's go. What town is it?" I ask in a hurry. But before we could open the doors, there stands a young girl who looked so much like NASTU.

She's so pretty. Her eyes are a beautiful dark olive green, her hair a light salmon pink color, and her skin was a magnificent shade of porcelain. But her eyes looked lost and lonely until she saw Natsu.

I saw tears build up in her eyes and a smile of satisfaction on her face as she ran towards Natsu. But he looked surprised and scared. His once excited face turned to pure terror.

Everyone in the Guild, which was not a lot because they were out on jobs, was staring at her then back to Natsu. She looked about his age. But as she came close to giving him a hug, he dodged it.

"N- Nadalia, I need you to calm down be-. " he was cut off when she strangled him. She almost strangled him to death.

"Natsu, are you ok?" Happy asked while poking him. As he sits up the girl filled with joy sat in front of him on the floor. As Natsu started to say something, she hugs him once again but gently. Everything was silent. Until someone broke the confused silence; which was Mira.

"Natsu, who is she?"

"Um, she's my …." He mumble out the rest so no one else to hear.

"I can't what you're saying."

"I said she's my twin sister."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?!"

Natsu turns towards us with an awkward smile, "Um, she's my little sister but we're twin."

"How come you never told us you had a twin?

"The day Igneel left she was gone too. So I was always looking for her too. But Nadalia, how did you find me?"

He turns to look at her. But she's roaming around the Guild interested in every thing.

"Nadalia"

"Yes, Natsu –nii?"

"Come over and introduce yourself to everyone."

"Coming"


	2. Here

Here

**Nadalia POV **

"I'm here, finally." I monologue to myself as I open the huge doors of the building where I heard my brother was.

When I opened them everyone there stared at me. What the hell are they looking at? Is my hair messed up? I thought as I looked around to see if I was able to find him.

I see him. He stopped by the bar when I opened the doors. He looks like he always did. But he looked surprised as I ran towards him. I saw a blonde girl and a flying blue cat next to him but I don't care. I just missed him.

"N-Nadalia, I need you to calm down be-." I heard him say as my eyes filled up with tears and hugged him as hard as I could.

Later I started wondering around what they called their Guild Hall. Natsu-nii was talking to the other wizards. I guess he didn't tell his friends about me. I heard them asked how he knew he was older and he replied we played rock paper scissors and I won. He grinned liked an idiots

"Nadalia"

"Yes, Natsu-nii"

"Come over and introduce yourself to everyone."

"Coming"

I bowed and got up.

"Hi, I'm Nadalia Dragneel, Natsu 's sister. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said and smiled sweetly.

A young girl and one about my age stepped towards me. Both of them had flying cats next to them. The young girl had long blue hair and brown eyes. While the other was the blonde haired girl that also has brown eyes, who was next to my brother.

"Hello, I'm Wendy." The blue hair girl said.

"And I'm Lucy. I'm a part of your brother's team."

"Team?" I asked and tilted my head to the side.

A woman a little older than me came forward. She had scarlet and brown eyes.

"When a job is too hard for one wizard, we form teams. Lucy, Gray and I are all on Natsu' s team. Along with an exceed; Happy. And my name is Erza Scarlet." She explained so I understood.

"I get it. So what type of magic can you do."

"I can requip my armor and weapons. Gray is an Ice wizard, Lucy is Celestial wizard, and Wendy is a dragon slayer."

"Brother."

"What is it?"

"Why are you still on the floor?"

"It was comfy."

"That just like you forget where you sit. Remember when you sat on the ant hill."

"But that was the day you were all depressed. I had to do something."

"I was not. I just bored." I huffed at him.

"Fine if you say so. But how did you even get here?"

"I walked. Why? You don't want me here?" I whined.

"No, that's not it at all. I was just wondering. Even if I didn't you wouldn't leave." he stated.

"You got that right." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Hey do you have your own place?" I ask.

"Yah, but it really cramp."

"It's ok. It's better than sleeping outside."

"Ok let's go, hey guys were heading out." He shouts to his team, who in return waved good bye. I winced at the loudness in his voice.

"Do you have to be so loud?"

"Yup, so get used to it especially while you're in this guild." And we headed to his house.


	3. Leaves

**Normal POV**

"I'm never sleeping there again." Nadalia is clearly pissed at Natsu for an unknown reason. Natsu not even going bother calm his sister down. He knows she will relax at the guild which is where they are right now.

"Are you even going to fight back?"

"Nope, I know what happens when I doing."

They just entered the guild and walking to the bar. When…

"Why you- Why are you such a wuss?" Nadalia yell while pouncing on Natsu and started biting him. Not hard enough to leave marks but hard enough so he feels pain. Fire in her eyes, angry fire.

"Grow some freakin' balls and fight me."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Stop biting me you- you-"

"You can't come up with anything."

"You crazy little cry baby." Once the last words left his mouth, she loosened her grip and hopped off his back.

"Well you found you found one." Her voice deadly calm, eyes hidden behind her bangs, and no emotion written on her face but heat radiating off her body. By this time the whole guild was watching.

"N-Nadalia, why don't you go punch a few trees?"

"I think you're right. I'll be going then." Nadalia said and walked out, cooling the guild in the process. And Natsu legs gave out once the doors close.

"Natsu, you okay?" Lucy asked peering up from her milkshake and walking to him. His reply was.

"3…2…1"

"Uh?"

_-Crash_

_Crash_

_Crash_

_Crash_

_Crash-_

"Are we under attack?"

"Nope." Natsu replied. The guild doors let in Nadalia with a few leaves in her hair and a giant smile.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better and one more thing _never_ call me that again, you here that, brother?" She said _ever_ so sweetly. Note the sarcasm.

"Aye sir."

"What was that?"

"Ma'am I said ma'am."

"Good, now I'm going to ask Lucy-san if I can stay with her."

"Not gonna let you go."

"Nice you're getting better at talking to me. But what I said was not up for discussion. Ok, now let go of me."

"If you say so," Natsu did as he was told and went to get some food from the bar.

"Lucy-san, can I can with you at your place?"

**Find out Lucy's reply next on Sister. Thanks for reading and please review. I wanna know what you guys think. **


End file.
